User talk:JaidynM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ranger's Apprentice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Army page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) if you make a template named UC that states:This Article is Under Construction and may change over time..it would be a great helpShamshaaz 19:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #thanks #can you make one saying This User is an Admin #Dannflow is sort of inactive Shamshaaz 13:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #thanks #no he has to take a year break.........last year of school and a job #Shamshaaz 19:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) shamshaaz....my other account........ is abureaucrat..i use this account for emergencies [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 12:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) nice[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) cause we are one and the same...........i already browsed through them[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) doneShamshaaz 22:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ok thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) love them[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rollback Thanks! I never knew:) I'm mostly on the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki but will answer to calls here. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 00:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) yep[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ya, just noticed. I put it as a candidate for deletion. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 12:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) done but pls do not ask me to make you b-crat...........yet[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i might give you it........in a few months lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) sort of inactive I have not completely abandoned this wiki I try to get on ever two or three weeks. I'll be fully active after November 11th, exams until then pretty much. You and I (might) be the only people who have read book 10, as it doesn't get released in the USA for a couple more weeks. Good Luck. Oh and furthermore this wiki has grown in the past few month that means please any requests for adminship/ roll back ETC. should be put to a vote on a page similar to this one "Ranger's Apprentice Wiki:Requests for Adminship" however,most major wikia's have about four admin's according to this page we have 5 (including myself) and we are a minor wiki. I would advice not to upgrade people just yet. roll back's are a good place to start. LA DE DA these are helpful template pages here , here and here they are basic and easy to follow. Regards --Dannflow Talk! 23:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi, I think you misunderstood my message, all I was trying to say was we have enough admins for the time being. In terms on being on IRC the only time I get to use the wiki's is for about 5 minutes before leaving for school. 2-3 hours ahead of you in the AU... normally 740 nz time. At this time I think it would be pretty hard to chat, however the wiki has its own chat system and it will have it saved until I/you next log on. thanks for your help. --Dannflow Talk! 18:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) IRC Special:EmailUser/Dannflow. you can email me via that just copy and paste into the search box.--Dannflow Talk! 06:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) if that is no use I'll give you my IRC contact it is lovely >>[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) to what ? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 15:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC)